Question: Write the following expression in its most factored form: $9x-18$
Solution: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $9x$ are $1$ $3$ $9$ , and $x$ and the factors of $-18$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ $6$ $9$ , and $18$ The greatest common factor of $9x$ and $-18$ is $9$ We can factor out the $9$ and put it before the parenthesis. If we divide each of the terms in the original expression by $9$ we get $\dfrac{9x}{9} = x$ and $\dfrac{-18}{9} = -2$ So the factored expression is $9(x - 2)$.